


We Are Salem's Protectors

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [30]
Category: 17th Century CE RPF
Genre: Gen, Magical Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth about the Salem trials is quite different from what some might imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Salem's Protectors

"We will give you one chance to surrender, monster."

Clad in an elegant pale blue dress, gloved hands crackling with power, Abigail Williams glared at Giles Corey--or rather, at the skin-stealer that now controlled his body. Beside her, Mercy Lewis and Ann Putnam stood at the ready. Like Abigail, they were clad in unusually elegant dresses--the sort worn by the daughters of rich families or noblility--with Mercy in forest green and Ann in sunny yellow.

"I think not, little girl. This body has served me well thus far. True, being pressed has done some damage, but it's nothing I cannot endure."

"Giles Corey may not have been a saint," said Ann. "But no one deserves to have their life and identity stolen."

"If you think we will let you disrespect him the way you do now, you are wrong," added Mercy.

"Your accusations will only do you so much good. How long do you think it will be before you accuse the wrong person?" he taunted. "And do you really think you can wipe out all the servants of evil that reside within Salem?"

"Enough talk. If you will not leave quietly, then we shall have to make you."

With that, the three girls launched themselves at the skin-stealer, the magic they wielded propelling them through the air. The skin-stealer let out an inhuman screech, stretching his arms out, but the girls dodged, blasting him with their magic.

"Alligans Torquem!" cried Mercy, forming a chain of energy around the monster's arms. At once, Abigail flew forward and grabbed the other end of the chain. She darted around the skin-stealer, wrapping the chain around him. He struggled, but the chain was too tight.

"It's over," Ann said. Holding her hands out in front of her, she released a large blast of energy. Giles Corey's body was vaporized, leaving the skin-stealer's true form--a ghostly monster resembling a coyote or wolf--behind.

"Damn you, you little wenches," he snarled. "How can you accuse others of witchcraft, when you, for all intents and purposes, are witches yourselves?"

Mercy scoffed. "Do you really think you can break us that easily?"

"You know full well that the ones we accuse are those who seek to harm Salem," added Ann. "Witches we may be, but that does not make us the Devil's servants."

"We were chosen to protect Salem," said Abigail proudly. "And we will. No matter what."


End file.
